Monsters
by MBN-Redemsch
Summary: Sanguinaire, cruel, sans pitié. Est-ce vraiment moi ? Je ne me reconnais pas. Rodolphus Lestrange


**Nom de la fic : ****Monsters**

**Auteur : ****My Bloody NightShade**

**Bêta : ****Atsune**

**Rating : ****T**

**Personnage : ****Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Disclaimer : ****Rien n'est à moi ( Et c'est bien dommage ! ). Les personnages, les noms, les lieux, tout est à J. K. Rowling !**

**Résumé : ****Sanguinaire, cruel, sans pitié. Est-ce vraiment moi ? Je ne me reconnais pas. Rodolphus Lestrange.**

**Blah Blah inutile : ****En attendant le prochain chapitre de Time Lag, un petit One-Shot sorti tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à une fic humoristique …**

**Chansons écoutées en boucle pour cet OS : ****The Animal I have Become ( Three Days Grace ) et Shattered ( Trading Yesterday )**

Un gémissement rauque sortit de ma gorge. Aucun doute là-dessus, j'étais bien vivant. Un peu mal en point mais vivant tout de même.

Mes paupières s'ouvraient lentement. Des odeurs écoeurantes m'assaillaient de tous les côtés.

Sang, cadavres, chairs carbonisées. Je récupérais enfin une vue à peu près normale.

Et ce que je voyais me donnait envie de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Des corps mutilés à perte de vue. De la fumée. Je prenais appui sur mes coudes pour me relever et constatais avec horreur que Poudlard prenait feu. Poudlard ? Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que je faisais à Poudlard ?

Au loin, des voix hurlaient de joie.

- « Il est mort ! Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus ! Vive Harry Potter le sauveur ! »

Je parvenais à me relever et tâtonnais mes poches à la recherche de ma précieuse baguette. Je la trouvais enfin. Elle semblait avoir vécu. Elle n'était pas comme ça avant ! Je regardais mes mains. Elles étaient barrées de multiples cicatrices. Et sur mon avant-bras gauche, hideuse, écœurante, obscène… La marque des ténèbres.

Je poussais un cri de désespoir. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je n'étais pas un mangemort ! Puis mon regard se porta sur mon alliance.

Une bouffée d'angoisse me submergea lorsque j'imaginais ma douce femme sur ce champ de bataille désert.

Dans mon dernier souvenir, j'étais avec elle au manoir Lestrange.

/FLASH-BACK/

Deux jeunes gens d'une vingtaine d'années sont assis sur le divan en cuir noir de l'immense salon du manoir Lestrange. L'homme est beau. D'une beauté androgyne rare et pure. De longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant presque rouge encadrent son visage fin et aristocratique.

Ses mains entourent le ventre rond de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Celle-ci est tout simplement radieuse. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau sont rassemblés en un chignon strict et ses yeux chocolat fixent l'homme qui la tient amoureusement avec douceur.

- « A ton avis Rodolphus, commença-t-elle de sa voix enfantine et tendre, comment sera notre bébé ? »

Il sourit. Imaginer avoir une famille était merveilleux pour lui. Au début, l'idée d'un mariage arrangé entre sangs purs l'avait gêné mais tous ses doutes s'étaient évanouis à la seconde même où il avait croisé le regard de la délicieuse créature à ses côtés. Et maintenant, elle portait son enfant. Son fils. Son héritier.

- « Il sera merveilleux Bella. J'en suis sûr. Il aura tes cheveux noirs et mes yeux verts clairs.

- Ou alors tes cheveux roux et des yeux chocolat ! »

Le dénommé Rodolphus rit.

- « Si tu veux mon bel amour. Mais qu'importe son physique. C'est notre bébé et je compte bien le choyer de tout mon cœur. Rien ne m'en empêchera. Surtout pas cette maudite guerre. »

Le regard de la femme se voila. Elle n'en montrait rien mais avait terriblement peur. La vie poussait en elle. Un petit être était dépendant de son corps. Elle se devait de rester en vie pour lui. Elle envoya un sourire éclatant à son mari.

- « Sinon , tu as des idées pour le prénom ? »

Mais hélas, il n'eut jamais le loisir de répondre. La porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un homme habillé tout en noir se tenait devant eux. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Ses yeux rouges sangs effrayants analysaient le couple qui s'était levé à l'instant même où il avait franchi le seuil de la pièce. Il eut un sourire hypocrite.

- « Voici donc les fameux Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

Le sang de Rodolphus se glaça dans ses veines. Devant lui se tenait le mage noir responsable de la guerre. Il se tourna sans réfléchir vers son épouse et hurla.

- « Sauves-toi Bella ! Cours ! »

Celle-ci prit la fuite. Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir le pas de la porte, un sort la cloua au sol et la fit hurler de douleur.

- « Endoloris !

- Non ! Cria Rodolphus. Laissez Bellatrix tranquille ! Elle est enceinte ! Elle ne vous servira à rien ! »

Le mage noir eut un sourire amusé.

- « Bien sûr que si. Elle me servira à assurer ta loyauté dans mes rangs par exemple.

- Dans… vos rangs ?

- Absolument ! Je t'ordonne de devenir un mangemort afin de défendre activement la cause pour laquelle je me bats depuis si longtemps. L'anéantissement des moldus et la domination du monde sorcier !

- Ce sont des sottises ! Jamais je ne rejoindrai vos rangs ! »

Voldemort eut un sourire charmeur. De sa baguette, il écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs de devant ses yeux. Puis il la pointa vers la jeune femme étendue à terre et murmura d'une voix doucereuse.

- « Sectumsempra ! »

Un nouvel hurlement d'agonie gagna Bellatrix. Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers son entre-jambe. Elle saignait abondement, tachant sa belle robe de soie blanche et imbibant le tapis du luxueux salon.

- « Mon bébé ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Rodolphus ! »

Bellatrix pleurait. Hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Elle souffrait terriblement. Son bébé ! Son petit ange à elle ! Elle ne pouvait faire face à la terrible vérité. Elle refusait d'admettre que son ventre n'accueillait désormais plus la vie mais la mort. Elle portait un cadavre.

Rodolphus aussi pleurait.

Voldemort souriait toujours. Il leva sa baguette vers l'homme brisé en face de lui et intenta

- « Impero ! »

Rodolphus se redressa. Une voix douce dans sa tête lui susurrait des mots abominables.

- « Désormais Rodolphus Lestrange, tu seras un mangemort cruel, froid et terriblement sanguinaire. Tu n'auras pour seul maître que moi et tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil. »

L'esprit du jeune homme tentait en vain de se soustraire à l'influence de Voldemort.

- « Oui Maître. » Articula-t-il lentement.

Le Lord noir se posta devant Bellatrix.

- « A ton tour ma jolie future mangemorte ! »

Elle le dévisagea, haineuse.

- « Je vous déteste ! Vous m'entendez ? Je vous hais !

- Je le sais Bellatrix ! Impero ! »

Il ricana. C'était tellement simple de se constituer une armée de fidèles mangemorts.

- « Désormais Bellatrix Lestrange, tu seras ma mangemorte la plus fidèle et la plus dévouée. Tu m'adoreras et m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil ! Tu seras sanguinaire, cruelle, n'accorderas aucune merci à tes victimes que tu tortureras sans relâche ! Je suis ton maître ! »

/FIN FLASH-BACK/

Je poussais un cri de démence. Des images des vingt-cinq dernières années me revenaient lentement à la mémoire.

Tout n'était que meurtres sanglants et plans diaboliques. J'avais même livré mon propre frère Rabastan afin que le Lord puisse aussi le contrôler ! J'avais avec l'aide de ma femme et de ce même frère, torturé les Longdubats ce qui m'avait conduit à quinze années d'emprisonnements à Askaban avant de m'échapper.

Soudain, une image s'imposa à moi.

Celle de ma femme Bellatrix, maintenant, je ne la reconnaissais plus.

Je m'élançais parmi les corps, espérant la retrouver en vie et elle aussi libérée du sortilège de l'impero, ôté grâce à la mort de Voldemort.

Je courais comme un fou, mes cheveux roux fouettant l'air et mon visage endolori.

Des larmes commençaient à perler. Il fallait que je retrouve mon amour.

Tout d'un coup, je m'immobilisais.

J'avais aperçu une masse de cheveux en bataille, sur le sol. Je m'approchais pour apercevoir le reste du corps de ma femme. Ses paupières étaient closes et du sang avait coulé de sa bouche. Je tombais à genoux devant elle.

Tendrement, je passais sa tête contre ma poitrine tout en sanglotant et répétant le prénom de mon âme sœur.

Elle n'était plus désormais. Je hurlais de rage. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues en véritable torrent.

Il y eu un bruit derrière moi. Un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans me fixait avec curiosité. Je fouillais dans ma mémoire afin de retrouver son nom. Harry Potter. Je le détaillais. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, il me rappelait l'enfant que je n'avais jamais eu. Je lui jetais un regard suppliant.

- « Pitié Potter, tues-moi. Accorde-moi cette faveur. »

Il me regardait l'air désolé. Je serrais toujours Bellatrix contre mon cœur. Sans un mot, il pointa sa baguette sur mon front.

- « Merci Potter. Merci pour tout. »

Il savait que je ne parlais pas seulement du fait de me rendre ma liberté. Il avait tué le Lord Noir et m'avait rappelé que quelque part au ciel, j'avais un enfant que je n'avais jamais vu, que je n'avais jamais eu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis murmurer.

- « Avada Kedavra. »

Je sentis mon corps s'écrouler lentement sur le sol dur et froid. Une blancheur immaculée vint à ma rencontre. J'étais tombé dans une pièce blanche et pure. Au centre, un divan en cuir noir comme dans mon ancien manoir.

Sur celui-ci, une femme m'attendait. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage de poupée et ses yeux m'envoyaient des baisers. Elle portait une robe fine en soie blanche.

Dans ses bras, un petit être s'agitait. Une touffe de cheveux noirs ornait sa tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup sur des iris d'un vert clair presque translucides, identiques aux miennes.

Bellatrix, car c'était elle, me souriait.

- « Je t'aime Rodolphus. »

- « Je t'aime aussi Bella. »

Le monstre en nous se calmait enfin.

Nous étions libres pour l'éternité.

**Fin**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai adoré ce One Shot dont je suis très fière. J'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin ^^ Surprenant ? Je sais. En une soirée il était « pondu ». Merci à ma bêta qui jusque-là a fait du très bon boulot ! Je suis aussi fière de toi Atsu ! =D **

**Dites-le-moi si vous voulez que je poste plus souvent des OS entre les chapitres de Time Lag, j'ai des idées à revendre et du temps à perdre !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Bloody**

**Note de la bêta :**

**Il n'y a pas de quoi Bloody ! J'adore ton One shot, il est tellement magnifique ! A plus tard pour de nouvelles corrections ! **

**Atsu, aux services des auteurs qui détestent l'orthographe^^ **


End file.
